Foxy and Mangle
by princess thunderclaw
Summary: It was October 31 1988 Foxy have been acting very strangely and Mangle is worried about him will Foxy tell his secret or will he put the on he loves in danger


Login | Sign Up **FanFiction** | unleash your imagination

Select Language ▼

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

GamesFive Nights at Freddy´s

Follow/Fav **Father Vincent**

By: thetommy164

When Vincent constructs a device that was suppose to permanently de-activate the robots, he suddenly finds himself surrounded by cute anamitronic children that call him "Father" and follow him everwhere. Will he be able to finish the job once and for all? (T- for language and some other stuff.)

Rated: Fiction T - English - Humor/Hurt/Comfort - Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Foxy, The Murderer - Chapters: 27 - Words: 71,522 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 84 - Follows: 80 - Updated: 14h ago - Published: Jul 7 - id: 11365987

\+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 2- Fight night at Freddy's3. Chapter 3- Father4. Chapter 4- Marionette's deal5. Chapter 5- the next morning6. Chapter 6- Breakfast7. Chapter 7- The search for Daddy8. Chapter 8- Fighting the monster9. Chapter 9- Cooking with Chica10. Chapter 10-A bedtime story11. Chapter 11- Things go bump at night12. Chapter 12- Bonnie's bravery13. Chapter 13- Vincent's Nightmare14. Chapter 14- New Toys!15. Chapter 15- A new deal16. Chapter 16- A call from the boss17. Chapter 17- Halloween part 118. Chapter 18- A brief history of Bill19. Chapter 19- Promises20. Chapter 20- The meeting21. Chapter 21- Halloween part 222. Chapter 22- Halloween part 323. Chapter 23- The Nightmares are coming24. Chapter 24- The haunted house25. Chapter 25- Maggie's revenge26. Chapter 26-Goodnight27. Chapter 27- Another Deal Next

 **Hello! and sorry for waiting too long, I really haven't been getting much time to write, so I can't exactly update as often, but hey, That's behind us now!**

 **Story note: takes place in FNAF 1, in case you didn't know.**

 **Chapter 2- Fight Night at Freddy's**

 **Vincent's apartment**

 **12:45 AM**

 **Two days, five remote controls, two pizzas, a bowl of half-eaten spaghetti, over fifty Doctor Who episodes, and many loaves of sliced bread turned into toast and eaten later..**

Vincent stepped away from the device that he had spent two days working on.

His hands were covered in sores from the delicate wiring and other difficult parts of the plastic component, and he even found himself bleeding sometimes from sharp yet tiny parts of the remote.

But it was over.

He looked at the shiny remote (Well almost shiny, there was a few greases of butter that were on it from the toast), in a way, it resembled a remote that anybody would use on a daily basis, and would probably be looked over by anyone that didn't look at it closely. Although it couldn't do everything that The Doctor's sonic could do, it was suppose to turn on or off any device that had electricity running through it.

"Alright," Vincent said as he stood up wobbling, feeling that his legs had fallen asleep and his vision go fuzzy and see many colors.

After a few minutes of standing there like an idiot, he managed to see properly and grabbed the remote, careful not to touch the top part of it, for the most important part of the entire remote was there. Vincent wanted to make sure it worked, so he pointed it at the T.V. the same way one would if they were turning it on, and sure enough, the T.V. still worked. He tried the remote on his computer, and it produced the same results.

Vincent smiled, there was only one way to make sure that the remote worked the way he wanted it to.

He got out a stole blueprint of the building and mapped which spot would produce the best results for defeating the children who were possessing the robots.

After a few minutes of looking at the map and through the hacked security feed on his computer, he came to the conclusion that the office was the best place to stage this attack, sheerly out of that they all came there, and that the room could lock to prevent escape.

He smiled, he had a plan, he the walked about five feet from the table to the couch and put the remote on the coffee table.

"Now…" he said as he layed on the couch, feeling as if he hadn't slept in days (Oh wait…).

"Tomorrow," He said to himself before he fell asleep "Tomorrow, I have my revenge."

And then he fell asleep.

 **A few hours later…. 12 PM to be more precise.**

Vincent woke up with a ray of sunlight on his chest. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, wincing when he felt the eye crust fall of of his eye.

He had almost wondered what he was going to do today when he saw the remote and remembered.

Soon, Vincent had that warm fuzzy feeling that he liked, a feeling which gave him purpose and something to plot about.

He stood up from the couch and got his purple uniform along with his treasured purple trenchcoat. He also started gathering everything that he needed for the operation. But as he did, all he could think about when he was getting dressed was that night that he did the job that made five children disappear. Only this time it would be different, Jack would not be there to help him, and that Vincent actually could kill these people without having to ambush them.

He sighed, he was beginning to miss Jack, true, he was a bit crazy and tried to kill him, but in the end, it was Jack's death that really made him hate his job for once in his life.

"Stay on topic," He told himself "Jack's dead, there's nothing you can do about that."

He resumed to what he was doing before the thought entered his mind. Soon he looked the exact same way he was when he had killed the children, purple trenchcoat, gold badge, and his trusty kitchen knife. He had also brought a pistol if things went down south, and a sixteen round magazine if things got _really_ bad.

Vincent walked out of the apartment, aware that he could die tonight.

He shrugged it off, telling himself that he _can't_ lose this time, especially with the remote.

He then drove away from his apartment to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for the first time in eight years and fell asleep when he got to the pizzeria.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (Parking lot)**

 **11:45 PM**

Vincent woke up to the sound of something being slapped to the front of his windshield.

He opened up his eye to see that a police officer was over his windshield.

"Sir, can you please step out of your car," The officer asked

Panic flared into his mind, Surely the couldn't couldn't have figured out that he was the murderer? did he leave some clue that he didn't think through?

Vincent stepped out of the car, his nerves tense near his hips that held his pistol and knife if the officer tried to get him.

"Sir, are you aware that you have been parked here for over eleven hours?" The officer asked.

Vincent looked at his windshield to see a parking ticket right where anybody could see it. he felt a bit relieved, but bummed out at the same time cause he got a parking ticket.

"Yeah," He answered "I work here,"

"Really?" The officer asked

"I work the night shift," He answered pointing to his gold security badge and his purple hat that had the words "Security" on it, and when he did this, he saw that the officer was believing his story.

"Just checking," The officer said as he walked away from his car and got into his own car, then the officer drove away from the parking lot, making it empty except for two other cars.

Vincent walked to the pizzeria, and he felt memories coming back. Memories of him, Jack, and Valarie running from the cops the same way a group of friends would frolic if they were running through a field in the movies, them having ice cream together, Jack making fun of Valarie, and vice-versa.

 _Stop it,_ He told himself _Just do the plan and get outta here._

He opened the big glass doors and went to the office, where he saw a someone no older than eighteen sitting in the big leather chair, and when he entered the room, the eighteen year old looked at him.

"Who are you?" the teen asked

"I'm head of security," Vincent answered "I'll take the shift tonight-"

The teen then bolted from the chair, for a second, Vincent felt his hand draw to his knife that was in his belt and was ready to stab the teen in the neck.

But the teen didn't attack him, but hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" The teen said as he continued to hug him.

"Uh…" Vincent said "You have to go…"

"Oh, right." the guard said as he left the office, leaving his hat behind and making a beeline for the front door.

He had the vague idea that the reason that the teen wanted to leave was that he knew the gig that was up with the pizzeria.

He looked at his watch, which read: 11:57 PM

Vincent bit his lip.

This was it.

He took of the trenchcoat to reveal that he was wearing the uniform that the night guard was wearing, and took off his purple secuirty hat and put on the new navy blue hat to make him look like the night guard instead of himself.

He then sat in the leather chair, his hands shaking from anticipation. He grabbed the remote from the trench coat that was on the back of the chair and tested it on the monitor, to see if it worked, and sure enough it did.

He tried to take calm breaths, but he found it difficult with the amount of stress in the air.

Vincent looked down at his watch

It was 12: 00 AM

He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but he felt his heartbeat accelerate past 180 beats per minute.

He found it difficult to stay in his chair, soon he was gently tossing the remote in between his hands.

He heard footsteps come near his left and right doors.

Vincent took another deep breath.

There was no going back.

Vincent looked up to see Bonnie and Chica's head poking through the door. He avoided eye contact with them just in case they identified him.

"Oh, hello Mr. Endoskeleton!" Bonnie said waving his hand.

"Look," Chica added "Can you please let us put you in a costume? I promise, it's more comfortable than it looks and after that, we may have a little...alone time."

Vincent was tempted to push the buttons labeled "DOOR" to keep them out (Especially Chica) but he just kept calm.

"Don't make me come in there!" Bonnie said.

"Your right," Vincent said in a perfect impression of Mike's voice "I should come with you."

"Yay!" Chica said "I'll go get Freddy, He just _loves_ it when we do this!"

Chica then left the right door and came back with a large brown bear that looked half-asleep.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up on a monday," Freddy said in agitated voice.

"The endoskeleton wants to try on a costume! For once!" Chica told him as the three band members entered the room, making it feel like the walls were closing in.

Freddy's eyes snapped open.

"Really?" Freddy said

Vincent nodded his head, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, this is new," Freddy said as he grabbed a spare mask from behind him "Under normal circumstances, I would brutally stuff you into one, but since you actually _want_ to, I'll just let you do it yourself."

The bear gave him the mask.

"Thanks," Vincent said as he took it "Can you all please turn around?"

"Why-oh, right," Chica said "Give you a little privacy…"

Soon the three animatronics turned around, facing the wall.

"Go on," Freddy said "I won't look."

Vincent made a few _KLANGS_ and a few _BANGS!_ to pretend that he was putting a costume on, but really, he had put his trenchcoat on and put his security hat on back there and was making noises.

"Do you need some help with that?" Freddy asked

"No," He answered feeling as his heartbeat could be heard by anybody standing in the room and that his arms and legs felt like lead. "I'm done!"

"Finally!" Bonnie said as the animatronics turned around "You know, I really wanted another member of the ban-"

They saw Vincent in all of his purple glory.

And their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Vincent grabbed the remote and smiled at them.

"Purple G-"

Bonnie never finished his sentence.

Because Vincent had pointed the remote at the bunny and pressed the power button, and when he did, the bunny's eyes closed and he fell to the floor with a _THUD!_ as if he had been shot.

He smiled a little more, feeling a rush similar to when he had done the deed eight years ago.

"Bonnie!" Chica said, but when she did, Vincent pointed the remote at her, and did the same thing to her as he did to the bunny seconds earlier.

Freddy stood there, stunned.

Vincent got close to him about the situation at hand.

"He he he," He giggled "You know, you show zero learning curve after you died don't you?"

Freddy lunged at him, but Vincent sidestepped and pressed the power button seeing Freddy's eyes close as he too fell to the ground deactivated.

Vincent stood over them.

"I did it…" he said to himself in a whispered voice as he opened both of the doors so he could drag out the deactivated anamitronics.

He started giggling, then he laughed.

He had done it.

Vincent kept laughing until he had remembered something.

He had killed five children.

Yet there was only three in the room.

When he came to this realization, he heard a fast flurry of footsteps coming to the left side of the office and the sound of metal being dragged on concrete.

"Oh sh-" he tried to say as he tried to slam the button that was labeled "Door"

But a razor-sharp hook got into his way of pressing the button.

"Hello old friend," Said a shanty voice that belonged to an out-of-order fox. "I see that ye had taken out me friends,"

Foxy stepped closer to him making micro sized bites with his mouth.

"I'm not gonna stuff ye into a costume," Foxy said with fury in his eye "I'm gonna slit yer lyin' throat, just like you did to us."

Vincent was a bit fazed, he actually liked Foxy more than the other animatronics, yet here it was, wanting to kill him.

He sighed

The life of a killer was hard

But he didn't have a choice considering the situation.

"I'm gonna get ya ye scallywag!" Foxy yelled as he jumped at him.

Vincent dived underneath, seeing the fox hit the floor. But the Foxy rolled into a ball and stood back up.

he reached into his pocket hoping to find the remote, but instead, he felt an empty pocket.

Panic flared in his mind as he looked for the remote, and he found it in the middle of the room.

Foxy saw what he was eyeing and made a dive for the remote.

Vincent dived as well.

They both grabbed on to the remote at the exact same time.

"Give it to me!" Vincent said

"Never ye land lubber!"

The two fought over the remote the same way two children would if they wanted to watch different cartoons, pressing random buttons and causing the lights to flicker on and off, and turning on the computer to other channels such as the cooking channel.

" _Today, I'm going to teach you how to make chicken casserole…"_

Vincent kicked the fox in the gut, but only succeeded in causing the fox to press a button on the remote.

" _How's it going bros, my name, is Pewdiepi-"_

Foxy punched Vincent in the gut causing him to fall to the floor but still helt onto the remote and changed the channel.

" _Top of the morning laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to-"_

Vincent did a low sweep to the inside of Foxy's legs, causing the fox to fall, but he felt his toe explode in pain as he too fell on top of Foxy, pressing a button on the remote and changing the channel.

" _Now for the news: City council just finished construction on the new dog park. No dogs are allowed in the dog park. No people are allowed in the dog park. The fence is electrified and highly dangerous. Do not look at the hooded figures in the dog park. Do not approach the dog park. Do not think about the dog park for any given period of time."_

Vincent and Foxy both stopped fighting for a second to absorb what the newscaster just said.

"Do ye want to change?" Foxy asked

"Yeah," Vincent said "The channel is beginning to creep me out."

They both pressed a button on the remote and changed the channel.

" _Welcome to the soundtrack channel! Now playing the final battle from Final fantasy nine!"_

Immediately, a catchy battle beat came from the T.V.

"Much better," Foxy said

"Agreed."

They then resumed to the tussle that was before the odd newscast about the dog park.

Foxy swung his hook at his head, but he ducked and shoved foxy and ripped the remote from his literal iron grip at the same time, causing him to trip over Chica's body and land right on mechanical tushie.

Vincent pointed the remote at the fox as if it was a gun.

"You were always a bother," Vincent said

"Oh, what are ye gonna do with that? resume to that channel about the dog park?" The fox said confidently,

"Nope, this." Vincent said as he pressed the power button

But right when he did press the button, the fox jumped at him.

The fox's eyes deactivated right when he was in mid-leap, turning him into a tackling fox into a hurdling piece of steel.

He quickly sidestepped and watched Foxy fall to the ground with a jarring _KLANG!_

Vincent looked at the deactivated fox and the fallen friends.

An odd silence was over the pizzeria.

To be sure that they were gone for good, he pressed the button under their jaw to make sure that they were permanently deactivated.

They didn't wake up.

Triumph came over Vincent, a new feeling of relief coursed through him.

It was finally over.

He smiled and laughed again as he began to leave the office to burn the building down.

The second he stepped out of the office, he felt his ears buzzing and his vision flicker.

The words _IT'S ME_ were burned into his mind.

He opened his eyes, and saw the yellow costume he had used to lure the children sitting right in front of him, only that it's eyes were pinpricks instead of regular eyes.

Vincent got the remote out of his pocket, but he was beginning to feel a numbness in his entire body.

The golden bear got closer.

He raised the remote, but he felt like a huge force of gravity was pulling his arm down, trying to _not_ get him to raise the remote.

It was now only a few feet away from him and Vincent had a bad idea of what it could do to him.

He pointed the remote at the bear's foot and hit the power button, and as soon as he did, the pinpricks vanished from the bears eyes and it collapsed without a word.

Vincent looked around to make sure that nothing came out of the dark and randomly attacked.

After a few seconds nothing came at him.

He then walked on out of the doors of the pizzeria, feeling as if a gigantic weight had been removed from his shoulders. He opened his car and got out a match and a bottle of alcohol along. And he then returned to the pizzeria actually tempted to try the bottle to see if had an interesting taste.

Vincent walked through the main entrance to see that the golden bear was still there on the floor deactivated.

When he entered the office, his heart stopped.

Only Foxy was the deactivated animatronic on the floor.

The other three were gone.

He then heard the familiar sound of metal footsteps behind him.

Vincent pulled out his pistol and loaded it.

He turned around expecting a very angry Freddy and pals to maul him, but he only found an empty hall.

He sighed and turned to face the door, and out of his right eye, he saw something.

He saw the blue eyes that belonged to Freddy.

Vincent screamed in terror and ran into the office, but for some reason, he got a facefull of door with a _SLAM!_ instead of it being an open room.

He felt his vision fading from the impact, and for a minute he thought he was surrounded by the eyes of his victims.

He closed his eyes, and was ready to accept death.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Well, I hope that wasn't too long, Hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**

Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 2- Fight night at Freddy's3. Chapter 3- Father4. Chapter 4- Marionette's deal5. Chapter 5- the next morning6. Chapter 6- Breakfast7. Chapter 7- The search for Daddy8. Chapter 8- Fighting the monster9. Chapter 9- Cooking with Chica10. Chapter 10-A bedtime story11. Chapter 11- Things go bump at night12. Chapter 12- Bonnie's bravery13. Chapter 13- Vincent's Nightmare14. Chapter 14- New Toys!15. Chapter 15- A new deal16. Chapter 16- A call from the boss17. Chapter 17- Halloween part 118. Chapter 18- A brief history of Bill19. Chapter 19- Promises20. Chapter 20- The meeting21. Chapter 21- Halloween part 222. Chapter 22- Halloween part 323. Chapter 23- The Nightmares are coming24. Chapter 24- The haunted house25. Chapter 25- Maggie's revenge26. Chapter 26-Goodnight27. Chapter 27- Another Deal Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Post Review As

FanFiction

FictionPress

Google

Facebook

Twitter

Amazon

Email

Actions

Add to Community

Report Abuse

Share

Google+

Twitter

Tumblr

Facebook

Follow/Favorite

\+ Follow

* * *

Story Writer

\+ Favorite

* * *

Story Writer

Close Working... Save

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top

Original text Contribute a better translation


End file.
